


More than Slaves

by Kuma_Kuroko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Hunk (Voltron), Altean Keith (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lotor (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Emperor Lotor (Voltron), F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Unhealthy Relationships, alternative universe, hanahaki
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kuroko/pseuds/Kuma_Kuroko
Summary: El heredero al trono de Altea tiene un nuevo soldado: Un híbrido Galra.El nombrado Paladín  protegerá a muerte a su príncipe, incluso lo ayudará a ser libre.Sin saber que ese mismo alteano desea hacer lo mismo por él.Three-shot.Pairing: Klance [Altean!LAnce McClain x Galra!Keith Kogane] - OthersAdvertencias: Gore, Lemon/Smut; Angst, Muerte de personaje; Semi-Au





	More than Slaves

_Estamos hechos de piezas rotas, estamos rotos desde el inicio_

**Scars and sorrows of the slaves**

Altea es un planeta donde el pueblo goza de mejores calidades de vida que puedan esperarse. Buenos climas, salud en el planeta, energía que los permite estudiar a fondo los secretos del universo, etc. Así mismo cuenta con una monarquía que ha reinado por miles de años. Hubo mejores gobernantes que otros en esa larga línea de sucesión, sin embargo, nada quita el mérito al actual rey Alfor; es considerado el mejor de aquel largo linaje por su lista de abundantes logros tanto tecnológicos como de alianza.

Él pudo lograr lo que ninguno de sus antepasados pudo: Paz con el imperio Galra, aquel que en tiempos pasados fue un enemigo de temer en todo momento y dormir con un ojo abierto por la probabilidad de un ataque. En buena parte esto venía a ser culpa de su emperador: Zarkon, una persona ambiciosa y carente de empatía con otros seres vivientes. Esto concluyó con su único hijo Lotor tomando el trono de su padre y trayendo una época bastante curiosa al imperio.

Lleva muchos años ahí y dado el recelo que existía Alfor decidió que lo mejor era unirse para llenar los puntos bajos de cada lado. Tras largas negociaciones se pactó un convenio: Los Galra suministran apoyo militar, armamentista y energético a los alteanos a cambio del conocimiento que obtuvieron gracias a los recursos permitidos. Ambos ganaban a decir verdad y por ello no hubo lado insatisfecho.

Claro, ya han pasado muchos deca-phoebs desde eso, ya es un rey viejo a diferencia del Emperador que gracias a un proceso de Quintaesencia se mantiene joven. Sabe que su momento llegará -no lo rechaza, a diferencia de los Galra, lo toman como una manera de purificación de espíritu y no cuestión de Honor por raza o castigo del tiempo-, y por ello ha entrenado a su descendencia para tomar su sagrado lugar. Siendo franco hay pequeño problema...

No cree que su hijo pueda gobernar.

Dejemos algo claro, ama a sus dos hijos más que a su propia vida, es simplemente loco el cariño que tiene por su familia, pero esto no evita que pueda ver la realidad y esta es que Lance, su primogénito, no está hecho para él puesto. Es tan… despreocupado, desinteresado y poco atento ahora.

En sus años más tiernos la idea de gobernar lo traía loco de emoción; ahora es sencillamente increíble lo poco que le importa el asunto. A pesar de ello no piensa depositar esta responsabilidad en las manos de su segunda Hija, Allura. No es un problema su género, al fin y al cabo fue su madre la reina antes de contraer matrimonio, Altea no cuenta con machismo con respecto a su monarquía; el verdadero asunto es que Lance es el primogénito, el mayor, su varón soñador y...

Para resumir: Quiere que sea él le guste o no.

Por otro lado tenemos a Lance que básicamente anda aburrido de su existencia. Estudiar esto, estudiar lo otro, prácticas casi nulas de lo que de hecho le interesa -esgrima, tiro y pilotaje-, simulaciones aburridas de asambleas, revisión de aburridos documentos con respecto a alianzas y blablablá… ¿Ser rey? ¿Para qué? Menudo aburrimiento, por si fuera poco no se le da lo de gobernar, al menos eso cree da por sentado al igual que su familia.

El asunto radica en lo siguiente ¿Para qué ser rey si no será él quien lleve los pantalones del reino? Como de costumbre todo lo haría su perfecta hermana Allura. No piensa aguantar que ella lo mande estando en ese lugar y por ello estaría más feliz sin ser el heredero al trono.

Es ridículo y aún más ridículo es que su padre Alfor no se percate de eso ¿Que acaso está ciego? Posiblemente crea poder hacer eso: Lance con lo aburrido del título y Allura haciendo lo que le plazca en la libertad que pueda tener mientras lo ordena… Jeh, no gracias, así como está es bueno.

Causa uno que otro problemita, pero nada muy escandaloso o malo para la reputación familiar; asiste a fiestas de amigos fuera de Altea; pasea por toda altea en pleno coqueteo con las que por allí están; no destruye el castillo… ¡Vamos! ¡Sus padres deberían conformarse con su estado de ameba inofensiva! Quizá si amenaza con llevar al reino y al planeta a la ruina los convenza de que es la peor decisión que pueden tomar.

Ser el siguiente al trono, por favor.

En este momento exacto es mucho más interesante ver por los enormes ventanales de la sala del trono que escuchar la aburrida conversación que se lleva a cabo con la comitiva Galra, sabe que están ahí debido al ruidito que hacen, pero no se dignó a mirarlos ni una sola vez. Una especie de golpe en la cabeza lo hizo girar bruscamente. Allura lo ve de manera acusatoria y no tiene de otra más que enderezarse un poco y ver al frente.

—Nuestro Emperador se encuentra muy agradecido por permitir a sus alquimistas estudiar y enseñar en nuestro planeta. Ha sido muy útil y cuanto más gratificante hallar alteanos en nuestras filas.

—No hay nada que agradecer, díganle al emperador Lotor que todo sea por afianzar nuestros lazos. —Alfor estaba realmente motivado a ello, lo hacía con toda la buena intención de mantener una relación amistosa con el Emperador Galra.

—Con respecto a eso, el emperador Lotor ha enviado un obsequio también. Formamos parte de su séquito, somos sus generales y nos encargamos de operaciones de alto riesgo, su protección y Única respuesta ante él. Ha mandado a decir que escoja a alguno de nosotros para retribuir y ayudar en su formación militar… O de la manera en que guste. —explica, Lance dirigió una mirada las mujeres ahí presentes.

Debe admitir que en ese ámbito, Lotor no era tonto: Quienes son su guardia son mujeres. Las examinó vagamente. Una de ellas no tiene cara, sino que hay un gato en su hombro; otra es enorme, posiblemente de dos metros y contextura fuerte; la otra… rosa, animadísima, con una especie de cola en la cabeza; La que ha hablado durante todo este tiempo es la única que considera bonita.

Piel purpura en tono ligeramente azulado, labios gruesos, cabello corto y mirada tranquila… es francamente muy bella, por no decir que es la que más asemeja la fisonomía alteana, quizá por eso la ve más bonita que las otras tres y- Esperen un momento, paren el mundo, hay una quinta persona. Distraído -tal como él hace unos minutos-, está un quinto híbrido Galra, hombre y que...

Le da vergüenza admitirlo, pero sintió un revoloteo que hizo brillar sus marcas por un instante muy corto. Está hasta atrás y apenas se lo ubica, ve al exterior e incluso bosteza con aburrimiento. Tiene una cola que se mueve de tanto en tanto como la de un gato y sus orejas mantienen una postura decaída tal como él. Cuenta con marcas en la cara y si no está equivocado es un híbrido Galra/Alteano.

—Lance. —llamó Alfor y Allura lo codeó.

— E-eh si ¿En dónde íbamos? —pregunta habiendo dado un salto apenas exagerado en su puesto.

—escoge a una de los Generales de Lotor. Siendo tu el heredero es lo más recomendable para tu protección… y quizá como el regalo que pretende Lotor. —explica con gentileza aun cuando el despiste de su hijo no le hace mucha gracia.

—Yo puessss… Claro, claro, escoger a...

Estuvo tan en la luna que ni se le ocurrió intentar pensar a quien escogería. Por pura inercia estuvo a punto de decir Acxa, la líder de aquella comitiva. Luego recapitulo en que… Nunca tuvo esa especie de chisporroteo de magia con nadie más, mucho menos de vista, su decisión se dio por dada al instante. Se levantó y con aire ligeramente infantil señaló a un lugar casi cubierto por Zethrid y Acxa.

— ¡Él! —el híbrido Volteó y apenas varió su expresión en la extrañeza de la selección del príncipe.

—Oh. Ahora que lo mencionas no me di cuenta de que estaba ahí. —admite la reina con cierto bochorno. Acxa mostró titubeo, se inclinó y con ligera frustración en su rostro dijo:

—Gracias por aceptar el regalo del Emperador. Hare saber que Keith se quedará aquí y… —el nombrado no tuvo más que acercarse y reverenciar de igual manera—. Así… no causar problemas.

—Mis agradecimientos a él. —sonríe bonachón. En cierta forma está orgulloso de que su hijo no decidiera escoger a Acxa, era lo más probable siendo la más de su tipo y la quisiera conquistar. Quizá es una señal para mejor.

La comitiva Galra salió del salón del trono donde una pequeña disputa entre Lance y Allura inicia, la reina media y Alfor intenta ahorrar paciencia para peores momentos. Por otro lado, los generales mantienen una conversación entre dientes antes de llegar a su habitación asignada y contactar prontamente con su emperador. La imagen no tardó demasiado en hacerse ver y al instante llevaron una mano a su pecho a modo de saludo.

—Aceptaron el "obsequio", Señor. —informa Acxa.

— _Me complace escucharlo. Regresen para recibir nuevas órdenes y-_

—Lamento interrumpir, pero… No escogió a Acxa. —Ezor sonríe burlona y parece mofarse aunque no ve directamente la imagen del Emperador Lotor. Este frunce el entrecejo.

—  _¿No?_

—No, señor. El príncipe escogió a Keith. —Comunica la indiferente híbrida de pelo corto. Keith mantenía su atención en básicamente nada hasta que la risa de Lotor capturó su atención.

— _Vaya. Quizá debí suponer que algo así ocurriría… prosigan según lo planeado._

—Lo planeado es que Acxa se quedara. No yo—replica el único varón presente en carne y hueso—. ¿Como se supone que lo haga si...?

— _No es el primer hombre con el que debas meterte y posiblemente no será el último. Entre Acxa y tu no veo mayor diferente a tus orejas y tu cola_ —expone con sonrisa prepotente—. _Siendo tu espero que la misión acabe incluso más pronto de lo estimado. No aceptaré fallos ¿Entendido?_

—Si...

— _Bien. Más vale que así sea y no me vea en la obligación de quitarte algo más_. —la comunicación se cortó. Keith apretó los dientes con las orejas caídas y ligeramente inclinadas hacia atrás.

—Y~ Dicho así nosotras nos podemos ir. Buena suerte~ —despide Ezor con ese ánimo típico de ella. Zethrid le palmea la espalda, Narti se va y Acxa es la única que queda con él en la habitación.

—No es una misión difícil. Podrás con ella. —asegura aún sin expresiones que demuestren algo claro

—Sé que no es difícil. Sin embargo esta misiones era tuya, no mía. Le dije que-

—Volverás pronto. Lo sé. Le diré que estás muy ocupado, pero volverás —enfatizó como una advertencia—. Complace a Lotor y todo estará bien. No necesitas más castigos.

—Creería en tu preocupación si no hubieras estado ahí. —el comentario la hirió, salió del lugar y Keith apretó su entrecejo antes de refregar su cara con la mano derecha.

 _Recapitulemos_ , piensa con aburrimiento, "Acxa" debía colocarse al frente, de esa manera el Príncipe Alteano o el rey Alfor la escogerían como general bajo sus órdenes. Una vez dentro se ganaría la confianza del príncipe o rey, si era la primera opción lo seducirá y en caso de la segunda buscaría la forma de hacerle beber una pócima que lleve al mismo resultado.

Habiendo logrado esto el desenlace es igual: Daria una señal a sus compañeros y atacarían solo el castillo, matarían a la familia real y fingirían ser un grupo rebelde… Altea quedaría desprotegida y Lotor ofrecería su cordial mandato a los alteamos.

Simple, sin mucho pleito y no pone en peligro vidas de más. En un principio le gustó, luego dejo de importarle porque seguramente Lotor haría ordenar la muerte de muchos más en altea. La cabeza le duele de pensar tanto en esto, más aún por el detalle de que ese plan ahora debe ejecutarlo él. Lotor debe estar disfrutando de lo lindo esta situación.

— Siempre es a costa mia. Ya debería haberme acostumbrado. —sobó un poco de pecho. Unos quince Vargas después acomodó su uniforme, volvió a la sala del trono y reverencio frente al rey y su guijo. El sitio se siente especialmente grande ahora que solo son tres personas.

—A partir de ahora tomarás lugar como guardaespaldas y tutor de mi hijo, Lance. Deberás cumplir sus órdenes… a no ser que estas sean muy poco éticas y consideres que su ejecución no vale la pena—asintió simplemente y Lance rodó los ojos, bufando y mal sentado—. Espero que cumplas bien con tu deber.

—Como ordene. —Alfor tuvo la impresión de que tener que responder consistía en un fastidio absoluto para él.

Keith salió siguiendo a Lance. El moreno no lucía muy contento a pesar de que fue él quien escogió a su nueva compañía. Principalmente tenía que ver con Allura y su burla a que él necesitaría que alguien lo cuide. Eso no era cierto, pero últimamente su hermana lo irrita a una velocidad mayor a la luz. Una vez en su habitación quedó bastante cerca de Keith, examinándolo con cuidado.

—Eres el Galra más bajito que haya visto ¿Eres mitad Alteano, cierto? —apenas movió la oreja por un insecto zumbando cerca—. Empecemos por lo básico; si Lance quiere salir solo, va a salir solo. No necesito tu cola meneándose tras de mí. Interrumpirías con mis vibras.

—Considerado como orden estúpida la rechazaré. —repuso con cierta altanería.

—Mis clases de esgrima, pilotaje y puntería pasan a ser dadas por ti así que no faltes al horario que hay establecido. No tienes permiso de entrar a mí habitación cuando quieras; aparece si te llamo; no seas aburrido y… ¿Siquiera parpadeas? Hooola. —Mueve la mano frente a los ojos del contrario que apenas parpadea.

—Si es todo lo que me tiene que decir, considere la mayor parte de sus órdenes cumplidas. Príncipe. —se inclinó ligeramente, dio media vuelta y estuvo a poco de salir. Lance lo tomó bruscamente de la muñeca.

— ¡No me llames príncipe nada más! Soy-

Se calló de golpe. De nuevo ese chispazo extraño de energía. Sus marcas empezaron a brillar en color celeste como las pocas veces en las que hace o práctica alquimia. Para su sorpresa las de Keith, pequeñas y de color púrpura, brillan en ese color semejante al de sus irises. El noble lo veía con suma sorpresa por eso, no tiene la más puta idea de que significa eso...

Lo cierto es que el cosquilleo que genera es tan satisfactorio y armónico que le gusta.

Keith bajó las orejas hasta que se confundían perfectamente con su cabello. No sabe si decir que lucía receloso, enojado o asustado. Quizá una mezcla de las tres. Se soltó de golpe y aquella sensación desapareció al instante. Lance sacudió la cabeza con el entrecejo fruncido—Llámame Lance, a secas y… Soy un príncipe, no me golpees tan a la ligera—. Regaña viendo a otro lado. Sin más que decir salió de la habitación. Se lanzó dramáticamente a su cama y tomó su comunicador.

—Hunk… La acabo de cagar de algún modo. Ayuda.

El Galra sacudió su mano una vez estuvo fuera, miró la zona que Lance tocó. No hay nada especialmente raro aparte de la marca en Quintaescencia que este dejó. Bufó y sobo su pecho. Se supone que debe seducirlo… se supone.

Esta misión es horrible.

Para empezar, Lance es prácticamente la antítesis de todo lo que puede soportar. Se comporta engreído; caprichoso, inmaduro a más no poder y sencillamente imbécil. Conoció a sus dos amigos: Un Alteano con cierto sobrepeso llamado Hunk, técnico de naves y una alteana llamada Katie -o apodada Pidge-, que llegaba a parecer más Olkari que alteana. No es nadie para juzgar siendo que parece una estatua en lugar de un humano pues rechaza tantas ordenes que prácticamente está de adorno. Alfor no lo culpa, tan solo enterarse de idioteces que Lance pide casi siente pena por el híbrido.

Lance por su lado consideraba a Keith el mayor aburrido que pudiera existir. El único momento en el que puede considerarse un ser viviente, pensante y que vale la pena mantener su atención en él es cuando lo enseña. En pilotaje es imposible seguirle el paso; en tiro es tan ridícula la manera en que da a todo sin fallar; esgrima es… la muerte. Ha besado tantas veces el suelo que se ha roto la nariz un par de veces. El Galra tiene un estilo sumamente agresivo y contrario al que estuvo aprendiendo muy a medias.

Sin embargo y un detalle importante que incluso Keith notó, siendo igual de rápido que el proceso evolutivo para captar ya entenderán porque lo sorprendente, es lo que logró sacarlo de quicio finalmente. Desde el inicio siente que pierde el tiempo, esta misión no es suya, pero si aúna esto...

—No pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo—clavó la espada a un costado de la cabeza llena de pelo blanco, cortando unos cuantos mechones y el hélix de la oreja—. Hagalo enserio a menos que pretenda estar más de una semana en recuperación.

Lance boqueó como pez fuera del agua. Keith sacó su espada y se enderezó, esperando que se levantara. El príncipe lo observó con una mezcla de expresiones: Confusión, ofensa y fastidio principalmente. Al levantarse tomó nuevamente su espada y mantuvo una postura perezosa. La cola de Keith se movía en un ondeo bastante brusco y sus orejas inclinadas hacia atrás lo hacen ver molesto.

—Dije que lo tome enserio.

—Si, si como di-

Bloqueó a duras penas el corte diagonal de su "guardaespaldas" que en este preciso instante parece más su asesino. Aunque se quejaba y le ordenaba parar Keith seguía atacando con la misma ferocidad que lo tumbo al suelo de nuevo sin dejar de atacar y permitiendo muy apenas que no resistiera. Flexionó las piernas y luego dio un empujón directo al estómago del otro para apartarlo. De un salto se puso de pie y embistió al mismo tiempo que él.

Lance sabe que Keith es más fuerte, es obvio pues este entrenó para ser soldado. Liberaron las espadas y de un movimiento casi agraciado la suya fue tirada a un lado. Keith presiona su arma contra el cuello moreno.

—Tómelo enserio. —ordena en un gruñido. Lance permaneció unos cuantos segundos con la respiración agitada.

— ¿Como sabes...? —empieza con mal humor. Nadie, ni siquiera su papá o Allura se han dado cuenta que de hecho se hace el tonto con muchas cosas. Con otras tantas surge natural.

—Por momentos se contienes. Deje de hacerse el imbécil o me largo de aquí. —advierte. No es precisamente la persona más paciente. Lance puso ambas manos en su cintura para verlo con molestia.

—Doy todo mi esfuerzo, no es mi problema que no parezca ser suficiente para-

—Nada—interrumpe—. Finge esa torpeza y me es indiferente que lo haga, sin embargo, hágalo con quienes estén dispuestos a aguantárselo. Ya tengo suficiente con ser su niñera. —su espada se encogió hasta ser un cuchillo que guardo en la parte trasera de su armadura. Dio media vuelta con la intención de salir de la arena de práctica.

—Tú… —empezó a decir, Keith se detuvo—, crees que tiene sentido que yo me vuelva el rey de Altea cuando al final va a ser Allura quien gobierne. —fue una pregunta, pero más una afirmación. Keith giro sobre sus talones para verlo, únicamente para hacer saber que lo escucha; posiblemente no dijera absolutamente nada.

Lance tenía la ligera sospecha de que Keith podría ayudarlo a entender porque ocurren estás cosas en su familia. Porque su padre insiste en que sea heredero sabiendo que Allura acabara el mando de forma no oficial; que él no quiere ser un rey como él, totalmente sedentario y… Sencillamente quiere llevar las cosas a su manera, el problema siempre sera que no podría hacerlo sea por Alfor sea por Allura que nunca pierde la oportunidad de resaltar el tema. Será un rey de pura imagen.

—Se supone que soy heredero al trono, que cuando tenga veinticinco deca-phoebs tomaré el trono—sacó la espada del suelo—. Sin embargo Allura es quien comanda los ejércitos, Allura es quien tiene puesto en el senado, Allura es quien viaja como embajadora, Allura encontró algún conocimiento alquímico nuevo, Allura, Allura, Allura… ¿¡PARA QUE VOY A SER REY SI SIEMPRE ESTÁ ALLURA!?—apretó la espada en su mano—. Es como si- ¡HEY! ¿¡QUE TE PASA!?

—Es ridículo—dice sin más vuelta. Keith lo había golpeado en la cabeza con el mango del cuchillo—. No obstante, su alteza cree que el mejor para gobernar es usted y no la princesa. Quizá ella deje de importar tantísimo si se esforzará en demostrar que puede ser igual o tan bueno como ella. No rendirse como un patético desecho.

— ¿Ese no es su dicho o algo así...?

—Victoria o muerte. Usted queda en un intermedio donde solo se lamenta. De ese modo solo será lo que tanto resiste.

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer sin una razón aparente y su magia burbujear como… emocionada. Casi podría decir que es una emoción puramente masoquista, Keith lo está insultando y aun así está contento de que lo hiciera. Básicamente por decir lo que es obvio, él sabía, pero se negaba a aplicarlo y se hacia el tonto con ello también. Su expresión se mostró caprichosa y cruzó los brazos. No iba a admitir nada en voz alta.

—Lance—giró la cabeza. Allura entró al lugar con el cabello recogido en un moño y esa ropa que suele usar para pilotar—. Necesito a… tu...

— Paladín, es un Paladín. —Keith rodó los ojos, sonaría mejor si no lo dijera con ese tono tan infantil.

— Necesito que me prestes a tu paladín—dice con una sonrisa tranquila—. Me gustaría que instruyera a unos recién-

— No—negó al instante sacando ligeramente el labio inferior—. Es mio, instruirlos como siempre no es un problema, no hay guerra, nada. —se encoge de hombros sin hallar la necesidad de que ahora Allura quiera acaparar algo que… realmente si es suyo nada más.

—siempre hay que estar listos. Es bien sabido que los Galra nos superan en fuerza militar y él puede mostrarnos. Al fin y al cabo a recibido ese entrenamiento. —se cruza de brazos. Lance sabe que eso es señal de que pronto haría alguna otra cosa para obtener lo que quería.

—Corrección. El recibió entrenamiento para ser General, es decir, algo mucho mejor que un simple soldadito. Y la respuesta sigue siendo no. Mi Paladin, me lo dejaron escoger a mí. Triste. —mueve la mano restándole importancia con sonrisa jocosa. Allura resopló.

—Otra vez con estas tonterías… Tú. Sígueme, esto es solo otro actuar infantil de su parte—Aunque lo dijo, Keith se mantuvo en su lugar, tan indiferente y callado como de costumbre—. ¿Keith, no? Andando—insiste, el Galra siguió sin hacer nada—. Soy princesa de altea, con mucho mayor rango que mi hermano, obedece —su expresión se volvió bastante extraña, como si quisiera implicar algún otro título o razón, pero no lo hace. Lance encontró curioso que Keith no la obedeciera—. ¿Qué acaso no entiende? ¿no sabe hablar?

—Respondo a órdenes del principe únicamente. Así se me ordenó. —responde con simpleza. Lance dejó salir una larga carcajada satisfecha.

— ¡Soy su hermana, autoridad en este palacio, por lo que…!

—Solo respondo a sus órdenes, tal como lo hacía con mi emperador. Sí el principe dice que no, no tengo permitido seguir con lo que me ordene, princesa. —explica escueto. Lance pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de Keith para sorpresa de este.

— ¿Ya ves~? Mi Paladín sabe que yo soy mejor. —vanagloria con expresión burlona y victoriosa.

— ¿Mejor? No puedes ni pilotar decentemente una nave, asestar a un blanco o usar una espada ¿En que puedes ser mejor? —replica indignada. Lance estuvo a punto de arremeter con algo, lo interrumpió el hecho de que Keith se apartó y colocó su espada en el cuello de Allura.

—Es heredero al trono. Pronto estará por sobre usted; quitar los rangos que tiene no sería difícil. Deje, de, molestar. —la encontraba irritante,  _siempre ha sido así_. Lance se subió a la espalda de Keith y este para no caer no tuvo más que sostenerlo.

—Ya escuchaste hermanita. Te veo luego. Ahora mi fiel Paladin, a mi habitación~—con resignación empezó a caminar. Allura gruñó por lo bajo, evidentemente molesta por lo ocurrido.

Lance iba con la cabeza apoyada entre las orejas de Keith. Aquello fue extraño, usualmente en esas riñas el pierde por alguna tontería, superar a Allura se siente demasiado bien. Considerándolo de cierto modo, si se esforzara y demostrara ser bueno para tomar el trono… La dejaría mal por tantas veces en que lo desprestigió para el cargo. Eso sí, nada pudo evitar que apenas después de poner un pie en la habitación Keith lo soltara.

En consecuencia cayó de culo.

—No recomendaría confiar mucho en su hermana.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Puede ser molesta a veces, pero no es alguien en quién no se pueda confiar, quiere que altea esté…. ¡Oye! ¡No me ignores! ¡KEEEEEEEEEEITH!

Y el Galra lo dejó ahí hablando solo.

* * *

Desconoce los motivos que llevaron a una pelea tan fuerte de la guardia con Keith. Cuando llegó a la plaza frente al castillo solo había una muchedumbre alrededor y en el centro el Galra derrotaba sin mucho esfuerzo a los guardias que intentaban noquearlo. Tener cola le resultaba útil y a pesar de tener una armadura más pesada ataca con mayor soltura que ellos.

—Muy bien ya basta, basta, no somos salvajes como para necesitar nada de-

Su amable intención de detenerlo se vio interrumpida por un casi disparó que lo pudo haber atravesado. Keith lo desvió con el filo de su espada y la movió en su mano, advirtiendo que si volvían a atacar alguien acabaría mucho más herido.

— ¡S-su alteza, lo sentimos! —exclamaron los guardias haciendo una exagerada reverencia. Alzó una ceja y puso las manos en su cintura.

— ¿y qué pasó aquí? ¿Qué no saben que es mi Paladin o hubo algún problema? —pregunta con extrañeza.

— ¡Ese Galra se atrevió a golpearme! —informa un hombre gordo con la cara hecha trizas prácticamente. Lance vio a Keith y luego al tipo ¿Qué lo golpeo? Keith es tan indiferente a su entorno que está a punto de creEr que le dio con la cola sin querer—. De repente me agarró y me golpeo ¡todos aquí lo vieron!

— ¿Enserio? —se rascó la cabeza. Algunos asintieron simplemente. Sintió un jalón suave en la ropa que lo hizo bajar la mirada. Una niña bastante tierna con la cara roja y la mejilla hinchada—. ¿Qué?

—Yo le pedí que lo hiciera…—confiesa en voz baja. Lance vio a todos lados sin entender que pasaba. Keith tomó a la niña en brazos de forma bastante natural para su propia impresión. Creyó que a Keith los niños no le gustarían ni un poco—. No es su culpa.

—En teoría si porque lo golpeó ¿Eres tan amable de explicar que ocurre? —Keith miró a Lance y luego a la niña.

—su esposa necesita atención médica, está sangrando en su casa y él la abofeteo. —explica señalando la mejilla de la menor. Lance se cruzó de brazos para luego suspirar. Otra cosa que no espero: Keith caritativo y defensor del pueblo.

—Vayan a buscar a la madre de la niña, llévenla a atención médica y a él deténganlo para verificar si es cierto —los guardias asintieron y se llevaron al hombre que rezonga. Keith entregó a la niña con cuidado y este lo quedó viendo a medida que se alejaba—. Tanto pleito por un mal entendido ¿Siempre eres buen samaritano?

— ¿Qué eso no ayuda a que no solo exista Allura?

Lance se quedó rígido viéndolo un momento ¿Lo hizo por él o porque quiso y esto es una excusa? Se decanta por la segunda, aunque tiene la ligera impresión de que son las dos cosas. Keith por su parte dio un resoplido apenas perceptible. Encontró que la única manera con la cual acercarse sentimentalmente a Lance -esto cuesta un montón, lo de entender comportamiento ajeno se le da fatal-, es apoyarlo en lo que nadie más lo hacía: Será Rey y está "capacitado" para eso.

No consideraba que no pudiera hacerlo, pero hace falta darle un par de golpes a ver si lo entiende y deja de comportarse como un niño irritante. Lo que pasó hoy fue una suerte de eventos: Iba caminando por la calle con el único objetivo de hallar paz mental que con Lance no tiene; la niña apareció con la mejilla morada y lo jaló de la cola pidiendo ayuda.

Se hubiera enfadado cantidad por ello, pero entendió que con su ropa cuesta llamar la atención de otro modo. La siguió y bueno…. ¿Por qué no iba a romperle la cara a ese tipo? Aparte de oler a licor golpeó a una niña y su madre. El problema vino a que los guardias lo vieron, intentaron detenerlo y arrestarlo; no pudieron ni por error y ahí se formó la trifulca.

—sí… Eh… ¡Quedaste todo sucio! ¡Anda a cambiarte o algo! —Keith no supo a que se debía ese resplandor mínimo en las marcas de Lance. Tampoco veía razón para preguntar por ello.

—parece que ya te agrada bastante~—saltó ligeramente -tan ligero como puede hacerlo Lance-, cuando escuchó el canturreo de Pidge a sus espaldas. Tenía una sonrisa de índole picara perfectamente adaptada en el rostro de Hunk también.

— ¿Agradarme? Es un amargado que causó un pleito casi por nada. Solo debió decir lo que pasó y aquí no se hubiera formado nada. —se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos ofendido. Pidge se rió levemente.

—Oh vamos, Lance…—empieza a decir Hunk—. Ese destello en tus pequeñas marquitas no es nada. —abrió los ojos y lo vio indignado.

— ¡tenía ganas de estornudar! ¡me pasa siempre! —miente de forma descarada y con las mejillas empezando a ponerse rojas.

—No tiene nada de malo que tu magia reaccione a alguien—dice Pidge a modo de consuelo dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda al moreno—. Ni siquiera cuando es un guardaespaldas Galra que barre el suelo contigo en cualquier terreno excepto captar bromas.

— ¿Insinúas que…?

— ¿No has visto esas orejas? Son divinas, quién fuera tu para acariciarlas si quisiera. —dramatiza con Hunk echándose aire.

—Y esa cola, tan flexible y juguetona. Amigo te envidio tanto. —bufó encogiéndose de hombros viéndolos reírse de él. Siguieron resaltando cada maldito rasgo que él ya tenía pillado de Keith y se sentía asquerosamente horrorizado de lo mucho que analizado al hibrido.

Para salvar su poco honor sobrante decidió irse. Vagabundeo un poco por la ciudad como suele ser su costumbre; dada su naturaleza social es muy común verlo paseando y hablando con todo el mundo. Es el rasgo más distintivo del miembro de la familia real: Allura es la parte de ejército, apoyo; Alfor es todo oídos para cualquier problema y Lance es… Él. Sentirlo tan cercano es algo que el pueblo goza con creces.

Incluso cuando hace sus tonterías.

Al momento de volver al palacio decidió ir a molestar un poco a Keith en venganza de lo hecho por sus amigos. Abrió la puerta sin permiso, hallándolo en pleno momento de vestirse. Tiene el cabello húmedo y goteando, ve cicatrices en su pecho y brazos en gran cantidad. El Galra sacude la cabeza para quitarse el exceso de agua y sus orejas se levantan. Lance quedó momentáneamente pasmado viendo una cicatriz en específico.

—Esas marcas… ¿Hanahaki? —el alteano se mostró sorprendido, Keith terminó de colocarse su traje—. ¿Te extrajeron el Hanahaki?

—Me estás viendo aquí o no, alteza—responde en tono cortante, Lance alzó una ceja y puso sus manos en su cintura con una especie de mueca confundida—. Mi vida privada no lo incumbe.

—Por supuesto que me incumbe, más aún sabiendo que… nadie aquí sobrevive al Hanahaki, eso es mortal aun extirpando y tú estás vivo ¿Puedes respirar bien? ¿por eso no hablas mucho? Debes tener la garganta echa una porquería si-

—Lo aconsejo callarse antes de que considere no tener el más mínimo de piedad a la hora de practicar esgrima. —advierte con aire receloso, aunque Lance no pensaba dejar el tema aun así, muerto de curiosidad.

—¿Y cómo se siente? ¿Es cierto que siente como te envuelve los pulmones? Aquí apenas se duran unos dos meses así que no hay tiempo de preguntar ¿Qué pasa con ese amor no correspondido? ¿Tienes senti-?

—ya no siento nada por esa persona y viví seis años con ello. Ahora si es tan amable de salir de aquí.

—Pero Keith—la puerta se cerró en su cara y bufo, jugó un poco con su mechón de cabello blanco. que estuviera tan receloso y con las orejas rígidas evidenciaba la molestia que le daba el asunto. De manera vaga y muy amarga quiso saber quién fue ese al que Keith amó y de muy tonto no correspondió ese amor—. No Lance… vacía tu mente de esos pensamientos, piensa en Nyma, eso es más bonito que Keith… Si claro…—se contradijo al instante con un bufido, andando con los hombros hundidos y una especie de puchero.

Keith sobó su pecho donde tiene apenas rastro de aquella operación para sacar las flores de su pecho. Genial, el moreno es un acosador… Puede predecir más preguntas con respecto a esto.

Lo peor del caso es que no se equivocó. El problema es que no hay nada, absolutamente  ** _nada_**  que lo irrite más que tener a alguien queriendo saber de su vida privada. Es su vida ¿Cuál es el interés? Sencillamente no lo entiende. Ya con ganas de mínimamente golpearlo contra una pared para que se callara recordó que… compartir vivencias suele ser una buena manera de enlazarse a las personas, crear sentimientos…

Podría ser beneficioso a la vez que molesto. Entró en dilema muy serio, no quiere que el principe sepa absolutamente nada. No vale de nada tampoco. Considerando que no podía tardarse toda una vida en esta misión relativamente fácil cedió a tras mucho tiempo después. Clavó la espada en el suelo luciendo irritado.

—Era un amigo de la infancia—responde escueto, Lance se sentó en un escalón cercano con los codos en sus rodillas y una sonrisa de niño inocente. Como el que consigue lo que quiere tras mucho joder—. Tuve el Hanahaki desde los ocho años. Resultó complicado para mi madre atenderlo sin que nos descubrieran y al final solo empeoró.

— ¿Descubrir qué? ¿Los Galras prohíben tener Hanahaki? —burla, Keith negó con la cabeza y bajó las orejas, parecía triste o intimidado; es un gesto que no ha visto en él, lo dejó curioso.

—aun Zarkon estaba en el trono… Los híbridos como yo eran llevados a fuerza para entrenar y a los padres se los asesinaba por haber cometido traición a la sangre… soy mitad alteano y como sabrás, en ese momento había enemistad—Lance se tragó cualquier chiste, aparte si hacía muchas cuentas—. Tenía amigos de la fila rebelde,  _Blade of Marmora_. Se decidió que debíamos venir aquí a buscar asilo. En ese tiempo reinaba tu bisabuelo.

—Claro, pero eso quiere decir que tienes unos… ¿Ochenta años? ¿Más? —no lo sorprendería, los Galra usan demasiada quintaescencia para alargar sus vidas.

—Algo así. Nuestra nave chocó contra un Abismo Cuántico invertido. Para mí fue una semana intentando respirar, para los demás fueron casi ciento cincuenta deca-phoebs—explica incómodo—. Mamá acabó muy mal, le cuesta percibir profundidad; se cansa al instante… Afortunadamente ya Zarkon había sido asesinado y todo siguió su curso. El Hanahaki empeoró a medida que crecía así que… le pedí a Shiro que me llevara a sacarlo.

— ¿Shiro? ¿Quién es Shiro? —Keith entrecerró los ojos, cauteloso y notablemente molesto.

—No te importa. Me ayudó con el Hanahaki y fin de la historia.

— ¿Y que pasó con esa persona a la que querías…? —pregunta con aire preocupado, las marcas alteanas de Keith brillaron ligeramente al igual que las de Lance.

—Está bien. Tiene a alguien y… No soy capaz de sentir nada más por él que no sea odio; a veces tristeza, en otras dolor… Cuando te sacas el Hanahaki es como sentir que parte de ti te la están arrancando y cuando ya no está sientes que algo te falta hasta que simplemente te das cuenta de que no importa no tenerlo. —se sobó el pecho. Lance cree que es una especie de tic nervioso, pero igual es extraño.

¿Aún tiene la sensación de las flores creciendo en su pecho? Keith abrió los ojos sorprendido por ver que Lance estaba llorando, las lágrimas se le salían de los ojos así nada más. El príncipe pasó las manos por su rostro y vio el líquido.

—Eso suena tan horrible… No sentir nada por la persona que llegaste a amar hasta ese punto—ríe intentando desviar la atención—. Haberte casi muerto y que no signifique nada después. —suspira moqueando.

—Llegas a acostumbrarte—afirma a un par de pasos del alteano—. Tenía más gente a mi alrededor que me ayudaban a sentir.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba? Él.

—No es alguien que valga la pena como para que deba saberlo.

Se quedaron cierto tiempo intentando descifrar el cosquilleo provocado por la magia en las venas de ambos. Viéndose con la mente en alguna luna muy distante.

* * *

En el palacio de Altea todos corrían nerviosos de un lado a otro. Tendrían una visita del emperador Galra y nada podía estar fuera de orden cuando este llegara. Lance apenas se tomó la molestia de arreglarse el cabello albino que tiene. Estando solo lo vuelve marrón por simple juego, cree que combina con su piel así. Logró percatarse de que Keith está inquieto y nervioso a pesar de permanecer totalmente estoico como de costumbre.

—Viene su emperador ¿Qué esperabas? Los Galra siempre son muy rígidos. —murmura Pidge con mirada compasiva en el hibrido.

—No sé a ustedes, pero pareciera que esperara su ejecución en este mismo instante. —Lance asiente. Ahora que se fija tiene una postura casi sumisa, diferente a la siempre altanera y prepotente que suele tener.

—Es Lotor, no da tanto miedo como su padre al menos. Solo hay que mantener un poco la calma. —se encoge de hombros con confianza. Pidge negó con la cabeza, sabe que Lance está realmente preparando diálogos mentales y estaría practicándolos con un espejo de tener tiempo.

Ahora que se toma el asunto de heredero enserio -lo cual le agradecerá por siempre a Keith-, ha demostrado con maestría lo capaz que es de tomar el puesto a pesar de que aun tenga tiempo para ello. Las prácticas de pilotaje, tiro y esgrima también son una maravilla, Keith no lo aplasta…  _tanto_  como antes.

El moreno saltó y quedó sorbe Hunk cuando escuchó las puertas abrirse. La comitiva Galra entró al palacio siendo reverenciada por la servidumbre. Lotor iba en frente; alto con sus malditos 2.5 metros -o un poco más-, de altura; cabello blanco; diadema; armadura relativamente delgada casi semejante a la de sus generales…  _Todos ellos._

—Mi emperador. —murmura con una mano en el pecho a modo de saludo, Lotor le sonrió y tomó su rostro en una mano. Alzó ligeramente su cabeza para que lo viera a los ojos. Keith bajó las orejas y su cola se mantuvo quieta.

—Es un gusto volver a verte Keith. Debo admitir que separarte de mi ha sido peor para mi de lo que esperaba. —aunque intentaron detenerlo, Lance avanzó a zancadas y se metió entre ambos, luciendo entusiasta y tenso al mismo tiempo.

—Sea bienvenido, Emperador. Nos alegra tenerlo de visita. —saluda con un estrechón de manos. Lotor sigue con aquella expresión de calma y Keith no relaja la postura.

—El gusto es mio de ser recibido de esta manera, Príncipe. —responde elocuente.

—Quería recibirlo para agradecerle el haberme dejado a uno de sus generales. Keith a sido… bastante… receptivo a las órdenes. —no podía decir que ha sido dulce, simpático… ¡NADA! ¡ES UNA PIEDRA! Por si fuera poco, Lotor lo conoce y decirle alguna mentira con su comportamiento significaría empezar mal.

—Keith es de mis hombres más fieles y eficientes. Escogió bien—el comentario no fue precisamente suave. Sonó casi molesto—. Aunque admito que esperaba que escogiese a Acxa. Ella también es buena.

—Lo pensé, pero como era el único hombre sentí curiosidad. —aquello era cierto y escondiendo el detalle de su magia inquieta y con peor gusto de Altea.

—Entiendo. Supongo que es normal; la verdadera razón por la que mis generales son mujeres es que siempre las consideré más fieras que los hombres. Keith es algo así como la excepción—admite de modo casual. Keith hizo una ligera mueca apenas perceptible—. Sin embargo, lo extraño, siempre fue muy interesante. —palmeó la cabeza del otro como si fuese un pequeño animal. Lotor alzó la mirada y se percató en algo tras Lance que no tuvo inconveniente en hacerse a un lado para dejar que pasara…

—Bienvenido, emperador Lotor. —saluda Allura en un ronroneo complacido. Lance pudo notar lo arreglada que estaba en comparación a otras muchos recibimientos a otras personas. Una vez Acxa, Zethrid, Ezor y Narti se alejaron un poco miró a Keith.

— ¿No quieres ir a tu habitación? —Keith lo vio de arriba abajo con extrañeza—. Estás nervioso y eso no es para nada común de ti ¿Te incomoda?

—Es mi Emperador, la mayor figura de autoridad que tengo ¿Por qué no estaría nervioso? —refuta con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

—Mi padre es la mayor figura de autoridad aquí y no te encoges como un animal asustado—su cambio de actitud lo tenía sumamente curioso. Era como un completo polo opuesto a lo normal—. Puedes simplemente tomarte la noche libre ¿sabes? Con tantas generales aquí no habrá problema de seguridad.

—No-

—Es una orden de tu amo y señor—determina con una mano en el pecho de manera melodramática—. Anda-a-tu-habitación. O no sé, anda a contar estrellas por ahí, a darte un baño en las aguas termales del palacio o algo. No te vas a perder de nada interesante tampoco. Ni siquiera yo quisiera estar ahí; me lo saltaría de no ser importante porque yo tendré que lidiar con eso después y- ¿Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones? Simplemente obedéceme. —para Keith, eso sonó como un berrinche.

Con resignación no tuvo más opción que ir a su habitación. Se encerró en la misma solo para tratar de bloquear la ansiedad que se trae encima teniendo a Lotor en el mismo planeta que él. Sabe que hace ahí, se lo informaron hasta hace poco, pero lo hicieron y fue todo un detalle indudablemente.

Las conversaciones durante las cenas son un completo aburrimiento según lance. Lotor y Allura son los que más hablan. Su padre y madre apenas dicen and ay él responde de manera muy mecánica a cada aspecto que sea necesario. Lo hace bien a diferencia de veces anteriores en las que se hizo el tonto; Lotor incluso parecía sorprendido por ello… Al menos por un tik.

— ¿Qué a concluido con respecto al heredero…? —pregunta de repente, Lance tragó duro y metió con risa más comida a su boca.

—Admito que pensé una buena idea que el peso del trono recayera en Allura—Lance se ahogó con su comida de forma poco discreta—. Sin embargo, una gran cantidad de eventos me han hecho olvidarlo. —comenta con sonrisa bonachona. Lotor alzó una ceja y Allura se vio amargamente sorprendida.

— ¿Oh? ¿En serio? —pregunta con tono magnánimo, mueve su copa de manera refinada sin ver al animado rey—. ¿A que vino ese cambio?

—Lance me ha demostrado estos últimos movements que desde el inicio tuve razón en hacerlo mi heredero al trono—responde apoyando los codos en la mesa—. Será un rey bastante diferente a mí en su comportamiento, pero indudablemente tiene la chispa de gobernante. Tan solo necesitó un empujón para darse cuenta.

—Un empujón o muchos golpes con el suelo. —sonrió enigmático, el moreno pudo percibir una especie de satisfacción en el emperador Galra y eso no puede significar nada bueno.

—No dudo que Allura sea una buena reina, pero no es mi primera opción sin duda. —su hermana se levantó bruscamente y salió del comedor. Alfor suspiró y Lance tuvo otro punto en esa pizarra de puntos mental. Ganar algo por ser mejor que Allura es tan jodidamente delicioso. Si no fuese por Lotor presente -su padre lo mataría de hacer una tontería-, estaría festejando.

Demasiado tiempo de vida deseando este momento. Lotor dio una risita antes de continuar su comida. Ese es sencillamente extraño desde su punto de vista.

* * *

—Tu nuevo... señor—dice con ironía—. Es bastante particular, no creí que en la sangre alteana hubiera cabida para semejante estupidez y peor aún, de parte de su sabio rey actual. Considerar que ese niño es un buen prospecto de rey es hilarante. —Lotor se veía divertido como cada vez que quiere destrozar a alguien por cualquier detalle. Keith mantuvo el silencio casi sin prestarle atención.

Estuvo demasiado nervioso por no estar presente en esa cena. Poco después le llegó el aviso de que debía reunirse con en si habitación tras la cena. Podía imaginarse el berrinche de Lance si llegaba a enterarse de esto; aunque este no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo funciona la milicia Galra... ni siquiera Alfor lo sabe. Lotor se acercó y acarició la cabeza llena de cabello negro, incluyendo las lindas orejas que intentan confundirse con este.

—Tan callado como de costumbre. Al menos eso no ha cambiado en nada—musita divertido—. ¿Como te ha ido? No me has enviado informe alguno.

—El príncipe parece preocupado por mí. —responde escueto. No sabe que más decir al respecto ¿Puede decir que lo ha destrozado tantas veces entrenando que perdió la cuenta?

— ¿Solo eso?

—Hay veces en las que sus marcas brillan cuando me ve. Fuera de eso no hay nada. —sintió un tremendo desazón cuando una sonrisa se ensanchó en el gallardo rostro de su monarca. Este presionó sus dedos contra las pequeñas marcas alteanas en el rostro de su subordinado.

— Siempre olvido que eres tan adorablemente despistado—se inclinó y besó entre las orejas del más bajo—. A menos que quieran acostarse contigo y lo hagan saber tu permaneces ignorante. Es parte de tu encanto indudablemente.

— ¿Él...?

—Su esencia más pura se atrae a la tuya. Dale un solo beso y no va a soportar la tentación. Sedúcelo más para que haya una segunda vez, sigue hasta la tercera ocasión y finalmente a la cuarta; cuando tengas su confianza y se duerma... Simplemente lo matas. Acxa y las demás ya se habrán encargado del resto. — habla en voz muy dulce y aterciopelada. Keith entrecerró los ojos viéndolo con sospecha.

— Dijiste que tenías otro plan, dijiste que-

—Arruinaste ese plan—informa jactancioso, Keith lo vio con cierta confusión—. Si verdaderamente el rey aceptaba a Allura como reina no me molestaría en lo más mínimo por tener que meterme en estos asuntos. Sin embargo, has hecho que; seguramente por esa magia y hormonas inquietas, Lance sea un posible y buen candidato al trono.

—Yo no hice nada que realmente importe. —no considera que sus palabras -más las palizas-, fueran suficientes para que Lance mejorara o que de hecho el plan de "contingencia" de Lotor no se llevara a cabo.

Plan que surgió por al falta de información de Keith dicho sea de paso.

—Igual a explicarle a un niño—suspira con fingida decepción—. Tranquilo, no es la primera vez que haces esto… No será la última… ¿quieres que estén bien, verdad? —susurra sonriendo con malicia, Keith frunció ligeramente el entrecejo—. Haz lo que te dije: Volverás pronto a casa junto a mi y junto a ellos. Solo importamos nosotros ¿Recuerdas?

Gruñó de manera casi imperceptible por el comentario. No es  ** _tan_**  despistado como para no darse cuenta de que hace el mismo engatusamiento de siempre. Sin embargo, hay algo de real en ello y es lo que quiere evitar. Matar a otro más no significaría un problema, quiere regresar ahora con ellos; mantener a Lotor tan lejos y feliz como siempre en su obediencia absoluta.

Es su emperador, se lo entrenó para eso. Se lo entrenó para saber que no es libre y que fuese como soldado o lo que decidiera… seguiría perteneciéndole al emperador Lotor. Igual que todos los que tuvieran sangre Galra en sus venas. En él su situación es un poco peor… depende de él, ambos son híbridos. Ambos se entienden al igual que las demás generales.

Los que aun mantienen rencor harían de todo por destruirlos. Protegen a Lotor y a ellos mismos o no habría nada.

Lotor estuvo satisfecho por la sumisión evidente de su general, lo tomó de la cintura y sentando en cama lo obligó a sentarse en su regazo. Le lleva una cabeza de altura prácticamente, esta posición se le hace más cómoda para estar cerca. Junta sus labios con los que, debido a la oscuridad no es capaz de notarse su color. Las luces se habían apagado de repente y no le importaba mucho el por qué.

Vio las marcas en los pómulos de Keith brillar en tono purpura. Se le hizo extraño, más no interrumpió lo que hace. Profundiza el contacto y Keith apenas frunce más la expresión; mantiene los ojos entreabiertos y sus manos rasguñan un poco la piel del monarca. Acabó encima de él totalmente, inclinado para no romper el contacto hasta que…

—Hazlo rápido, no vaya a ser que se entere—le susurra divertido jugando con algo en sus dedos. Keith mostró una expresión genuinamente rabiosa antes de levantarse y andar a pistones hasta la puerta—. Estaré ocupado esta noche, asegúrate de entretener al principe de la misma manera… Escuché que tiene la mala maña de espiar a los que no son de su confianza. Sería una pena acabar con sus amigos también.

Cerró la puerta de portazo.

* * *

Tenía la saludable intención de disculparse con Allura por lo que ocurrió en al cena. Tras recapacitarlo un rato, no pretendía hacer sentir  ** _tan_** mal a su melliza. Claro, se llevan mal, pero tampoco es para tanto. Además, ya hizo su danza de victoria, ya lo vanaglorió frente a Hunk y Pidge; un poco frente a Nyma que no lo mandó a volar esta vez, Rollo que lo felicitó a su acida manera; Matt creyó que era una broma… ¡Falta contárselo a Keith! ¡seguro que…!

Aguarden un segundo ¿para qué contárselo a él? Seguramente solo bufaría sin importarle una mierda; quizá solo rodara los ojos, le cerrara en la cara y demás posibilidades variadas con el amargado de su "guardaespaldas/mentor" ¿Qué iba a importar?

Bueno, en teoría debería, debe hacerse cargo del monstruo que creó, protege y al cual le jura "lealtad" obligada por se tratado como un objeto. Dicho así, entiende porque está tan amargado. El único detalle es que ¿Cómo puede seguirlo estando si ya han pasado tanto tiempo junto? Nadie debería poderse resistir tanto a sus alteanos y mágicos encantos.

Se pregunta si cortándose el cabello y dejándolo café le gustaría al menos un poco, lo suficiente para sonreír al menos un poco.

**_Ya por favor, cerebro… No estás ayudando._ **

A estas alturas ha aceptado que es lindo, es algo bastante obvio y hacerse el imbécil no quedaba creíble -como al ocultar sus grandiosas y fantabulosas habilidades que acaban de desplazar a su perfectísima hermana-, puede decirse que con eso basta cantidad. Querer que esté bien como si fuese su amigo también está bien.

¡Lo que Hunk y Pidge insinúan no lo está! ¿¡Como que puede ser que Keith le guste!? Solo es una reacción imbécil de su magia ociosa. Nada más, nada menos. Amigos, compañeros, compadres y todo lo demás gracias al tiempo y apoyo compartido.

¡ES AMISTAD, JODER! ¡¿QUÉ UNO POR LOS AMIGOS NO SE PREOCU…!?

— ¡AAAHIIIHGGGHHJ! —cayó al suelo después de golpearse contra la pared tras su brinco; tropezar con su pie y gritar de la manera menos genial que en su maldita vida había logrado. Miró con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos a quien está parado a su lado—. ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ASUSTAR AL GRAN HEREDERO AL TRONO DE ESA MANERA?!

—Lo toque en el hombro. Eso no asusta a nadie que he llamado por al menos cuatro  _Dobosh._  —de un solo jalón en el brazo lo levanto. Lance parpadeó rápidamente. Siempre olvida que Keith es muy fuerte de forma física a pesar de ser delgado.

— ¡Cómo sea! —replica avergonzado de solo pensar en al escenita que hizo hace un instante—. ¿Qué quieres? Iba a buscarte en tu habitación para contarte una buena muy nueva y te puedas tragar tus palabras de la vez pasada. Keith ladeó la cabeza.

_«A este paso tu padre acabará dejando el trono a Allura en lugar de ti.»_

—Hoy aceptó frente a Lotor que soy mejor que Allura—relata con una sonrisa confiada, un pequeño y delicado hilo de sangre bajando por su nariz; los puños en la cintura y el pecho afuera—. Y seguiré siendo el heredero al trono.

—Pensé que no lo querías. —repone. Lance abrió un ojo para verlo. Indiferencia, no sabe ni porque esperó algo distinto.

— ¡Sí lo quiero! ¡Solo que debe ser a mi manera! —reclama apuntándolo—. Mi papá quiere que sea como él, Allura quiere que la deje hacer lo que le de la gana y… ¡Es una mierda! ¡seré un rey, no esclavo de los pensamientos de otros! ¡Ya que…! ¿D-de que te ríes? —eso lo descolocó por completo.

Es oficialmente la primera vez que lo ve reír.

Su expresión sonriente es extraña por no haberla visto en estos Phoebs de tenerlo cerca. Sintió de nuevo ese cosquilleo en el área abdominal que lo deja con cara de imbécil solo viéndolo. Keith se cubrió ligeramente la sonrisa, viéndolo divertido. Paró tras unos segundos, tomó aire manteniendo la expresión fiera y retadora con los labios curvados.

—Finalmente te diste cuenta de eso. Es un progreso. No te veo siendo algo como… Como…— quedó en blanco por un instante, como dándose cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Lance se acercó y le movió la cabeza a todos lados.

— ¿Hay un botón de apagado o algún modo de hacer eso de nuevo? Necesito verlo, es urgente. —Necesita saber que no lo alucinó o algo peor. Keith se apartó, ambos mantenían el brillo en sus marcas. Lance es más voluminoso por las muchas que tiene adorando su cuerpo parcialmente descubierto.

— ¿Y bien? Que haces aquí y no en tu habitación. A estas horas sueles estar roncando.

—Busco a- ¡Yo no ronco! —se interrumpe pensando en cómo Keith puede saber a qué hora se acuesta. Aunque claro… Su Padre le pidió al hibrido que lo vigilara y evitara que saliera a tantas "reuniones sociales" fuera de palacio. Seguramente ya lo ha visto hasta con su mascarilla facial para cuidar su cutis. Hay que mantenerlo perfecto—. Busco a Allura, necesito hablar con ella. Papá la hizo sentir un poco mal.

—No debería importarle. —aquella respuesta se le hizo rara.

—Es mi hermana. Nos llevamos mal, pero compartimos vientre hace mucho tiempo y bueno… soy su hermano mayor, debo ser compasivo. —dramatiza con una mano en su pecho.

—Se lo he dicho… No confíe en su hermana.

—Bueno… ¿Por qué no habría de confiar en ella? —Han sido varias las veces en las que sus cortas conversaciones ha hecho resaltar aquello. Ya no puede con la incertidumbre de que parece saber Keith que él no. El Galra bajó ligeramente las orejas—. ¡Hep! Es una orden. Dime que es lo que te hace decir eso cada que-

—sígame.

Lo siguió en completo silencio. Keith parecía bastante contrariado en lo que hace y es otra reacción que seguramente involucra al muy amable emperador Galra. Llegaron al ala de invitados completamente vacía y que tenía un aire mucho más campestre por ser pequeñas casas comunicadas entre sí por un pasillo cristalino.

Se detuvo frente a la más grande y con delicadeza abrió la puerta. Lance se asomó un poco tal como Keith indicó que hiciera. No tardó mucho en enterarse de lo que ocurría en el interior y mucho menos en apartarse con cara de sorpresa espantada. Miró a Keith que movió la cola ligeramente inquieto; cerró la puerta con la misma delicadeza, tomó a Lance de la muñeca y se alejó una buena cantidad de metros del lugar.

Lo suficiente para que explote.

—MI-HERMANA-SE-ACUESTA-CON-LOTOR... CON LOTOR ¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAGA ESO!? —interroga con expresión cómicamente alterada. Keith permaneció quieto, sobó su pecho y tosió ligeramente—. SE ESTIRA PARA... QUIZNAK ¿¡Y tu como sabes eso!?

—Las reuniones diplomáticas acaban en eso. Se ven mucho.

— ¿¡Y POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUI YERNO SERÁ...!? Muy bien Lance, calmate, serena tu mente—suspira—. No acabas de ver a tu mellizas teniendo sexo con un tipo insufrible...

Es algo que no necesitaba. Mientras más rápido olvidara esa imagen mejor estaría su salud mental. Keith volvió a toser, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Recapituló los eventos: Keith no confía en Allura; sugiere no confiar en Allura; accedió a demostrar porque es mala idea confiar en Allura; demostró porque es malo confiar en Allura según su criterio. Su hermana puede acostarse hasta con un Space Capillar si eso quiere, Lotor no es alguien feo así que no encuentra un motivo de verdadero pero para dudar de ella -aparte de su estupidez por tener sexo con Lotor-.

—Ya estoy traumatizado de por vida. Necesito que tengas la gentileza de explicarle que tiene eso de malvado o-

—En la cena hablaron de considerarla reina ¿cierto? Ella ha pedido ayuda a Lotor para ser la siguiente en la línea del trono. Se tuvo la idea de pedir matrimonio para que se haga una unión irrompible entre ambos pueblos… Ella busca la manera de quitarte tu lugar, desconozco si hay un interés real entre ella y él. —explica con voz monótona. Lance sintió cierta decepción dentro de sí mismo.

Nunca creyó que Allura haría algo así. Sonaba rastrero para ella. Diría que es una mentira de lo no ser por la manera en que la vio frustrada en la cena. Tampoco dudaba que Lotor quisiera tener poder sobre Altea y con Allura al mando seria básicamente lo mismo. Bajó un poco con las marcas de sus mejillas oscureciéndose junto a su expresión desanimada y decepcionada. Su propia hermana confabula en su contra de ese modo... qué asco.

—Papá y mamá consideraban eso una buena opción en lugar de confiar en mi o siquiera permitirles demostrarles que yo puedo hacerlo bien; incluso mejor que ellos. Ahora también resulta que mi hermana quiere dejarme fuera de todo... Es como si realmente no tuviera a nadie de mi familia.

No dirá que está solo. Tiene amigos, conocidos y muchas personas que tenían una fe extraña en sus capacidades. Algo que su familia como tal nunca ha tenido, ser heredero es más capricho de su padre que una decisión muy pensada. De alguna manera eso lo hace sentir tan… _decaído_ , como si fuese innecesario de algún modo.

—No. Puede que no—confirma sin dar importancia, volvió a toser, agarrándose la garganta por un instante—. Sin embargo, y aunque no lo quieras, estoy yo. Te juré lealtad; lo haré cuando seas rey, fue entrenado para permanecer junto a quién deba estarlo y ese eres tú.

— ¿Cómo podría saber que eso es cierto? —llevó las manos a su cintura, teniendo ese aspecto aun entristecido—. Podrías-

—Si no me dejas ir no puedo dejarte. Así funciona y no lo puedes cambiar—corta al instante—. Estaré y haré lo que desees, así sea asesinar a tu hermana, a Lotor…  _Lo que sea._  —enfatiza con escalofriante seriedad. Hubo apenas un destello en las marcas de Keith.

—Eres Galra.

—Apoyo a mi raza —responde con rapidez. Lance negó con la cabeza, Keith esbozó un ligera y tranquila sonrisa—. No lo pienses de más. No estorbas, eres parte de la realeza y serás un gran rey. Estoy seguro de ello.

Lance abrió con sorpresa los ojos, viendo al hibrido que le da un beso suave y apenas existente en los labios. De alguna forma cree que se ve tierno, medio alzado para llegar a él y lograr el contacto; las orejas inclinadas hacia abajo y los ojos cerrados. Mantuvo al postura sorprendida hasta que Keith se apartó. La sensación en todo el cuerpo era espantosa, como esas pocas veces en las que hace alquimia.

Algo intentando salir y liberarse para hacer lo que quisiera aun si su conciencia no está muy de acuerdo con ello. El razonamiento contra la esencia más pura de su ser. Se pondría aun más rojo de ser posible por sentirse así; por creer que de alguna manera esa misma esencia de Keith lo seduce.

El hibrido volvió a toser, esta vez con más fuerza cubriendo su boca hasta que finalmente se encogió un poco en si mismo al hacerlo—Va-vamos dentro. No pensé que pudieras enfermarte o… algo… así…—sus palabras se iban alejando una tras la otra, en balbuceos casi inentendibles y tontos por verlo enderezarse y su condición. Keith relamió su labio inferior y dejó su palma abierta con una enorme flor de colores blanquecinos y pequeñas gotas de sangre en sus pétalos. Una Gardenia.

—Dijiste que lo había- Por qué- Tienes el Hanahaki- Lo has tenido todo este tiempo y-

—Lo sacaron, solo siento temor y molestia por uno de mis amigos de la infancia… Sin embargo—quitó las pequeñas gotas carmesí de la flor—. Por el otro siento un profundo amor que nunca se correspondió.

— ¿De qué estás…?

—Lotor fue mi primer amor y Shiro quién murió por ser el segundo—colocó la flor en la mano temblorosa del moreno—. Aprendí que no nací para sentir, sino para obedecer y servir. Mis emociones apenas existen y estoy bien solo sintiendo dolor por las flores que no dejan de estar ahí, por eso no debes temer que vaya a abandonarte. Si soy tu sirviente, lo seré hasta que me ordenes dejar de serlo o la muerte me reclame.  ** _Así_**  es como funciona.

— ¡OYE! —gritó escandalizado dando media vuelta, Keith ya iba a mitad de camino, un par de pétalos habían quedado en el suelo.

Esto es escalofriante a un nivel espantoso por no nombrar que sintió una vibración casi dolorosa por aquella confesión. De algún modo casi podía percibir como Keith se alejaba aun si no lo puede ver ya; que su pecho le duele y cada cierto tiempo lo toca como un ligero alivia; tiene la garganta rasposa y más pétalos en la boca. Su cabeza es un lío simple sin solución y mantiene la cautela a pesar de seguir en ese plan seductor de su propia alma.

Keith es una cuestión confusa… No obstante, no deja de hacerle notar que se parecen de una particular manera y que solo el Galra parece estar esforzándose en animarlo. Sean lo que sean a estas alturas inentendibles.

— «Si no me dejas ir no puedo dejarte.» Lastima que no sepa que yo no te deje ¿o sí? —miró con molestia a Lotor y siguió con su camino. Pudo notar a Acxa a un par de metros más de distancia, bufó molesto limpiando la poca sangre que sigue cayendo por su mentón.

* * *

—Vamos a la tierra.

— ¿Ah…?

No pudo evitar la ligera interrogante. Dejó el casco a un lado y e cruzó de brazos frente al principe alteano que tiene a un grupo -o un sequito-, a sus espaldas bastante animado y dispuesto a apoyarlo ante su posible -casi segura-, negativa. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, mucha gente que iba a hablar y hablar hasta colmarle la paciencia seguramente.

Como si Lotor permaneciendo en el palacio como invitado no fuese suficiente.

—Escucha. Hace algunos años di permiso a un grupo de alteanos para que pudieran andar por la galaxia simplemente haciendo lo que más les gustara. Algo así como un experimento—se apresura a justificar—. Se dedican a hacer fiestas y viene bastante bien en planetas no tan contentos o prósperos. A cambio de permitirlos estar hacen alquimia que ayuda de algún modo hacen esos especie de festivales enormes… Como sea. Van a estar en la tierra e iremos para ver que tal va.

— ¿Por qué debería permitir que salga a algo así? —interroga en un suspiro hastiado.

—No es que vas permitirlo... Solo vas a seguirme como buen paladín que eres—concluye sonriente, esa maldita mueca de cejas fruncida y una sonrisa tirando a maligna—. Así que llama a tu gato galáctico y andando directo a la tierra.

Era más que obvio que está de todo menos convencido con eso. Menos con Hunk, Pidge, Nyma, Rollo... ¿Romelle? No sabe el nombre de tanta gente extra; solo falta el resto de familia real para acabar de formar el combo—Como tú amo, señor y eterno gobernante te lo ordeno, pero también puede decirse que somos... Amienemigos y por ello quiero superarte en al menos una cosa que es bailar. Dudo muchísimo que puedas hacer eso—. Asegura con gesto despreocupado. Bufó por lo bajo y meditó unos cuantos minutos hasta que un voluminoso robot de León rojo hizo acto de presencia en el hangar.

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar y aunque no se acercaron mucho para no incomodar a quien los llevaría, era obvio que Keith golpearía a cualquiera cercano en su rango. Lance subió directamente a la cabina con expresión infantil, Keith tomó asiento y pronto ya tomaban rumbo al otro puto lado de la galaxia. Altea es casi un poco opuesto a la Tierra... Midgar... Como se llame ese planeta.

Lance sigue ligeramente sorprendido de que Keith tenga un león, más aún a Red Lion. Se decía que estos aparecían ante los que creen dignos de pilotarlos. Andan vagando por la galaxia y atraparlos es básicamente imposible. Hay cinco y nunca han comulgado así que se cree que cuando eso ocurre se fusionan. Por separado y con sus pilotos determinan que tiene esa persona para haberlo atraído. Siendo Red Lion sacó algo clarísimo:

Keith es un pesado de alto calibre, voluble como el maldito fuego -a pesar de que lo ve demasiado calmado la mayor parte del tiempo-, y leal a quien considere su líder... Leal hasta el punto de poder morir por él o ella. Se pregunta si realmente lo cree eso.

— ¿Cuándo lo obtuviste? ¿Es difícil de manejar como tú? ¿Escupe láser o algo genial? ¿Qué tan rápido vamos a...? ¡HEY! —no es la primera vez que lo golpea con la cola y posiblemente no será la última muy para desgracia de su cara.

No tardaron prácticamente nada en llegar al planeta. Keith tenía toda la pinta de querer quedarse a esperar ahí cual chofer. El cabello castaño y corto de Lance se le hizo extraño al igual que la ropa tan distante a la que suele usar. O la que suele usarse en Altea y el imperio Galra. Atajó una bolsa que el príncipe lanzó y vio su interior con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No tengo muchas opciones de ropa terrestre. Esa debe sentarte bien. Cámbiate y te espero fuera. Es una orden, no es tonta, debes acompañarme y protegerme. —Sus excusas no se detuvieron. Con hastió acabó por cambiarse. Tosió con fuerza y escupió sangre dentro de la bolsa. A partir de ahora odia la tierra. Es el único sitio en el que debe quitarse su armadura.

— Pobrecillo. Lo tienes todo fastidiado. —lamenta su prima, Romelle. Lance se encogió de hombros. Así demuestra su cariño, no lo molesta.

— ¿No será muy incómodo para él esto? —pregunta Nyma camuflada como una mujer despampanante de cabello rubio y ojos fucsia—. Sus fiestas no dejan mucho lugar para gente tan lenta... retraída... poco social.

—Galras. —concluye Rollo con sonrisa de índole maliciosa. Su apariencia humana no tiene mayor diferencia con la normal.

—O Keith. —coinciden Hunk y Pidge.

—Ezor es muy animada, ella no se parece para nada y es mitad Galra. —agrega Romelle pensativa.

—El punto aquí es que Keith se va a divertir. Lo aseguro y lo sé. —afirma el príncipe con entusiasmo y pecho inflado. Pidge negó con la cabeza, a veces parece que Lance se omite por completo que hay gente sencillamente reacia a más contacto social del necesario.

Keith debía ser una de ellas y a menos que se sintiera cómodo lo verían rezagado en algún lado.

—Compañero, déjame decirte que no se ve precisamente feliz. —comenta Rollo con una risita. Lance se giró y vio a Keith que bajaba del león. Hizo una especie de puchero con las cejas cruzadas.

—Bueno… La ropa te queda, pero queda clarísimo que no eres humano. No disimulas ni un poquito—solo hace falta ver la piel purpura—. A ver, te ayudaré con es-

Keith bufó antes de que su piel se volviese blanquecina; sus garras desaparecieron y sus orejas bajaron hasta parecer solo cabello. La esclerótica de sus ojos se puso blanca y escondió la cola bajo su pantalón. Nyma y Romelle rieron discretamente ante la cara de tonto que le quedó a Lance. Lo único que permanecía en el hibrido son las marcas alteanas en sus pómulos.

—Luce lo suficientemente humano para mí. —afirma Hunk dándole una palmada en la espalda al de ojos purpura.

—Muy…  ** _muy_**  humano. —prosigue Rollo imitando el gesto en el moreno con marcas brillantes.

—No me puedo creer que el coqueto empedernido sea quien se comporte así. A este paso no llegan a nada. —suspira Pidge con gesto decepcionado.

— ¡BIEN~! —exclama Romelle—. La fiesta es por la noche, así que podemos ver un poco de la tierra… ¿Cómo se llama esta ciudad? Hay tantas, tantas y tantas que no sé cuál es cual. —dice maravillada. Keith tan solo se limitó a lo usual. Ir al menos dos pasos por delante del resto en notoria vigía.

Lance decidió saltar y subirse a la espalda del más pálido. Keith ni siquiera tembló una vez lo tuvo como un koala, sujeto por todo lado a su cuerpo. Suspiró con pesadumbre. Se pregunta con toda la seriedad del mundo como es capaz de seguirlo aguantando sin tirar a la mierda todo y matarlo simplemente. No, sigue las "sutilezas" de Lotor… Debería reconsiderar eso de mantenerse fiel a su emperador o lo que sea.

—Debería dejar de-

—Estamos en la tierra, no tengo título aquí así que tutéame de una puta vez—bufa mal humorado por ese detalle—. Hombre, quiero alegrarte la muy floreada existencia y no me dejas—lo dejó caer, lo cual resultó ligeramente irónico—. ¡HEY!

—Si no tiene título no tengo porque llevarte en mi espalda,  _Lance_ —repone con sonrisa altanera, como si buscara retarlo a algo—. Y lo que sea que estés planeando dudo que me interese así sea un poco.

—Mi pobre y crédulo sirviente—lamenta en pie con juguetona sonrisa—. Lance siempre tiene la razón sobre divertirse y será tanto que esto de aquí no te dolerá ni un poco mientras estemos aquí.

Dio un par de toquecitos al pecho de Lance, Keith negó con la cabeza aun con aire altanero y divertido, ligeramente entristecido—No se irá porque Shiro ya lo hizo—. Parpadeo repetidamente. Otra vez ese bendito nombre, aunque… Si el primer Hanahaki de Keith fue Lotor -por razones que escapan completamente a su entendimiento-, y este viene por "Shiro" … ¿Qué pasa o pasó con él? ¿dónde está?

* * *

— ¿No es peligroso esto? Dejarlo andar con el príncipe…—pregunta Ezor de manera ligeramente discreta viendo por una ventana. Lotor sonrió

—Para nada. Keith no podría cometer traición bajo ningún concepto… Tiene mucho en juego y ya ha sufrido lo suficiente para saber que molestan las infidelidades ¿Cierto? Acxa. —ronroneo y esta miró a otro lado con notorio pesar traído específicamente por la culpa. Lotor rió cantarín por el gesto, jugando con una pequeña esfera transparente con un clavel rojo.

La última flor que salió del Hanahaki extraído de Keith. La última muestra de su capacidad para sentir absolutamente y la última porción de su amor no correspondido. Su pequeño general es tan astuto y sobreviviente, pero aun así  _tan_ tonto. Tan fácil de manipular…

Tendrá a Altea gracia a él muy pronto, está seguro de ello.


End file.
